Peeping Ichigo (Bleach Anime Fanfic) IchiRuki Story
by thatoneguywholikesyogurt16
Summary: Hiya, this is my first Fanfiction. If you have any advice on the story, constructive criticism is appreciated. It's an erotic story, it's quite funny also, that's one of the main reasons I wrote my own, because all the other ones that lack the comical humor of Bleach that I find to be a very important aspect. I tried to make it seem believable also. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!


Ichigo woke up with a startled look on his face. He glanced over at his alarm clock, '2:30 in the morning,

that's just great..'he thought to himself He got out of bed and went to get a glass of water, as he was drinking it

he thought to himself, 'What was that dream about that woke me up? It definitely gave me a weird feeling.'

Setting the glass down, he walked through his empty house. His dad had taken his sisters on a camping trip, and

he stayed home because he had to do his duty as a soul reaper and fight off Hollows and such.

He was home all by himself, besides Kon, who he doesn't really care for. He went back up to his room.

As he entered he could hear Kon sleeping under his bed, muttering something about bodacious babes.

Ichigo silently chuckled at it and sat down on his bed, but he kept on wondering what his dream was. He

remembered little bits, it involved him and someone else. The other person in the dream gave him an

uneasy feeling. He brushed it off and went to go back to sleep but his mind wouldn't allow him to.

Just then he heard soft, barely even registerable, snores coming from the closet. They made the hair

on his arms stand up, 'Rukia?', he thought to himself, 'I thought she was back in the Soul Society?!'

He tip-toed over to the closet, and silently slid open the door. He peeked in, and he immediately

regretted it. Rukia was completely naked, he gawked, stumbled backwards and landed on the floor,

making a large thud. No sounds came from the closet, to Ichigo's relief. He tried to register what

he just saw: Rukia sleeping, in the nude, in his closet. 'I can't believe it.' Ichigo felt like a

creep, he purposely violated Rukia's privacy, but how was he to know she was there in the first place?

He got a little agitated at it, he hates it when people don't announce themselves. But, he got intriguing

feelings, he grew curious of her. And like any 15 year old male that found a nude woman in his closet, he

walked back over to the closet and gazed in. She was nude alright, 'whew!', he thought to himself, 'She's

a real babe.' He gazed at her boobs, they're kinda small, but man did they look nice. And her ass made him

about fall over again. Now he understood why Kon likes Rukia so much. Ichigo had only seen a few girls naked

prior to Rukia, but she's defintely the best looking, by far. His curiousity prowled him more, he softly, and

stealthily as possible, ran a finger down her leg. Her skin is so soft, and warm. He then felt his pants rising

and looked down at himself, 'Holy shit!', he was packing a full on somer sausage! He laughed, and suddenly heard

Rukia stir. His glee instantly turned to fright, if she caught him peeping on her then she would probably kill

him, or worse, she'd have her brother Buyakuya do it. Rukia slowly opened her eyes, and looked towards the

opened closet door and saw Ichigo's gawking and confused face. She said sleepily, "What's your problem?

I'm trying to sleep, Ichigo. You should do the-" Ichigo interrupted, "Rukia...i...I didn't know you were in here,

I swear!" She looked shocked, but sighed and replied, "It's ok. It's partly my fault because I didn't let you

know I'm back. But don't get all worked up about it, it isn't a big deal. As long you weren't purposely

perving on me." Ichigo gulped and nervously chuckled, "Yeehh, hehehe. I definitely wasn't doing that, I was just

umm... I was checking to make sure there weren't any monsters in here!" Rukia's expression turned skeptical,

"Monsters? You're a soul reaper, Ichigo. And why are you acting like you're guilty?" It was silent for

what seemed like an eternity. Rukia mouth dropped, "You little pervert! You really were! I can't believe

this!" Ichigo, becoming embarrassed, turned a dark shade of red. "I am not a pervert!" Rukia laughed, and

said, "Oh really? What about when I do this?" she grabbed her breasts and pushed them together. Ichigo's mouth

dropped, but he then caught on to her gimmick and said in a smart ass tone, "Oh those? You've got to be

kidding. Their too small, I thought they were mosquito bites to be honest." Rukia looked shocked, then made

an offended face, "Wha..Wha..What did you say?!", she then looked down at his bulge. "Well, it looks like

you're lacking in a certain area also." Ichigo shot back, "What's that supposed to mean?" Rukia

replied, "I'll tell you what it means, asshole!" and tackled him onto the floor. Ichigo instantly started

protesting, "Rukia stop! You're naked, get off of me!" he yelled. "Oh shut up, you wimp. I'll make you

regret ever saying that to me you dumbass!" She violently smacked him, "I swear I didn't mean it

Rukia, Ow! Stop!" Her ass then brushed his bulge, and she momentarily stopped. She looked down at

Ichigo, with naughty written all over her face. "What's that down there Ichigo?

Are you trying to tell me something?" He made a confused face, "Rukia! Stop seriously, this isn't right!"

Rukia made an even bigger smile, "Why don't we let your friend out to play?" She then purposely rubbed herself

on Ichigo's hard-on. He made a moaning sound and Rukia licked her lips. She got up off of him, and stood up.

Ichigo was completley lost, he just stared up at Rukia in shock. "Get up and take off your pants. And don't try

anything stupid, okay? There's no getting out of this." He reluctantly stood up and took off his pajama

pants, "Ok, they're off. We're done. I'm just gonna go to bed. Night." he tries to get by her but fails, she

effortlessly grabs him by his balls. He immediately halts his escape. "What did I say...", she gripped his

package more firmly, "...about doing anything stupid? Now off with your underwear too." "Whaaat?! You've got

to be kidding!" She squeezed his hard cock, "Does it look like I'm kidding?!" "Okay okay okay! Whatever you want!"

he said. When he was completely naked, she looked down at his dick, and looked back up into his eyes. "How does

this feel Ichigo?", and proceeded to stroke his dick. He let out a moan, and gritted his teeth. She ordered him

to get onto the bed. He did as she said and laid on his back. "How does this feel?" And she started giving him head.

"Ru..Ruk...Rukia, holy shit." She then got on top of him, and started rubbing her pussy on his cock. He was breathing

hard, and looked up at Rukia. Her eyes were closed and she was making noises. She opened her eyes and looked into his.

"Are you ready?", she asked him. He replied, "Ready for what?!" She snickered and said, "This.." and started to insert

his cock in her. She got a frustrated look on her face, and muttered, "Huh, that's odd. In all the videos I saw they

just slip it in." Ichigo's eyes bulged, "Wait, what videos?!" She looked at him, "Those videos in the bottom drawer

of your desk. I'm sure 'Busty Babes XXX', and 'Long Schlong Silver: The Quest For Booty' ring a bell." His mouth gaped

"So you've been snooping through my stuff? You sly little midget!" Rukia turned furious, "I have not been snooping!

All I was trying to do was learn about the human world by examining some of the stuff you had." Then her expression

changed to anger, "AND I AM NOT A MIDGET DAMMIT!" Ichigo shot back, "Oooookayy, I get it. You're self conscious about

your height. I don't blame you, if I was mistaken for an elf on a daily basis I'd be touchy too." There was a bright blue

flash and then Ichigo had a bruise on his left cheek, "Okay! For real this time I'm done. But I'm guessing that this

is your first time. That's why you can't get it in, you better leave this to me, Rukia." Rukia looked puzzled, "I'm not

following. What do you mean by first time?" Ichigo sighed and explained the basis of sexual intercourse to a clueless Rukia.

"So that's why, I've gotta pop your cherry Rukia." Ichigo concluded, Rukia looked uneasy, "Is that gonna hurt?" Ichigo

nodded, "There might be a slight amount of discomfort, but if you really wanna do this then it's the only way."

She gulped, "Okay, let's do this." Ichigo, grinned and they got into positions, he then said to her, "Alright, I'm gonna go

easy on you." "Oh, do you think I'm not capable of your full power? You shouldn't be so quick to judge, Ichigo." Rukia said

with a grin. He then proceeded to insert, he then quickly realized Rukia was a tight girl, really tight. She started to whimper

at the pain, "Do you want me to stop?", he asked in a smartass way. "No, I'm fine. Continue.", She replied and prepared herself for

more. He then went in farther, and suddenly he had it. Rukia squealed, and nearly jumped off the bed. "Alright! I've done it!"

Ichigo said victoriously, and continued to fuck her. As he was thrusting into her he looked into Rukia's eyes, he could see so much

desperation, and lonliness. He leaned in and kissed her, and slowed down his repetitions. Her eyes began to tear up, and Ichigo

continued to kiss her and caress her. He'd never been this intimate with someone before. "Ichigo..." she muttered amongst moans.

He replied, "Yes? What is it?" She bit her lip, and looked at Ichigo with her big, violet eyes and said, "I lov-" All the sudden

Ichigo got all hot, and he said, "Oh fuckkk. I think I'm gonna cum. Dammit, yes!" Meanwhile, Kon woke up, "What the hell is going

on up there? What's with all the commotion?" just then Ichigo pulled out of Rukia and blew his load right as Kon was peeking over

the bed. "WHAAAAA! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT ICHIGO?! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING! YOU BLINDED ME, YOU BLUNT-HEADED IDIOT!"

Kon convulsed on the floor crying, covering his jizzed on face. Rukia stifled her giggles as Ichigo bursted up laughing, "Looks

like I'm gonna have to put you in the wash now, Kon." He proceeded to take Kon's pill out of his stuffed animal body and put it

in the laundry hamper. He then went back to the bed and resumed laying there with Rukia. "Hey, I apologize about peeping on you.

That was a horrible thing for me to do. You deserve your privacy." She shook her head, "It's not a big deal, like I told you

before. You made up for it with what you just did." She said blushing. Ichigo looked over at the stuffed animal body, "What, do

you mean creampieing Kon's face on accident?" Rukia expression changed to annoyance,"No, you idiot. We just had sex. Are you that

absent-minded?" he replied, "Oh, right. I forgot about that." Then she smacked him in the face again, "What did you say? You forgot

about it? I'm getting so close to just kicking your ass Ichigo Kurosaki." He gave a devilish grin, "I know, that's what I'm hoping

for." He then leaned in and kissed her, and they fell asleep together.

THE END


End file.
